


Money For Ropes!

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Abduction, Attempted Rape, Cam-Whoring, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, First Meeting, Getting to Know Each Other, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rescue, Sex Toys, job offer, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Bored and lonely 28 year old billionaire Frank, meets struggling 19 year old artist and successful webcam whore Gerard, online!...Will they meet face to face?...Ever?……………………………





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts), [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hi there guys, welcome to another fic of mine that I’ve had on hold over on MCRFF for a while now. I am editing and continuing it like I did with Who Are You?...Who Am I?  
> I hope you like it, it’s gonna be a lot different.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………

Frank was bored and lonely. Ever since Bob left him six months ago, he'd been drinking a bit too much and spending lots of money on things he didn't really need. Of course, being a multi-billionaire with his own record label, clothing line and half dozen branded tattoo shops, it wasn't like he was going to run out of cash any time soon, but he was still wasting it, and it wasn't making him any happier.  
After a long day of boring meetings and pointless phone calls, all he really wanted to do was cuddle up with someone special, eat Chinese food, watch crappy TV, then go to bed...that's not too much to ask, is it?  
But there was no one special, not since Bob, and Frank refused to indulge in one night stands just so he could have a warm body to hold as he fell asleep at night.

Sighing and putting his sweet and sour veggies to one side, he stood up and went into his office. Maybe Bob had emailed him today...probably not. Frank sat down at his computer...state of the art, of course...and typed in his password- LONELYWITHOUTYOU2015, then checked his inbox. 39 new messages!...Frank groaned as he skimmed his eyes down the list and realised that every single one was business related. Nothing from Bob then.

With the weekend ahead of him, Frank decided that the emails could wait and clicked out of G-Mail. He started a random search- Cute guys near me...what could it hurt?  
A list of dating sites, porn sites and handyman sites came up on his screen and Frank nearly shut down his computer and called it a night...but then one caught his eye. The site was called "Cum as you are", and proclaimed to have "the best talent in Jersey".

"Why not." 

Frank murmured as he clicked the link.

* * *

Gerard, or Party Poison as his clients knew him, was applying his last coat of lip gloss, getting ready for tonight's show. He was wearing his favorite light blue silk panties, as well as the white thigh highs with bows at the top which matched the material of his underwear. He picked out one of his rubber, jelly like dildos, placing it on his bed. He did like his glass one more, as he thought it was much prettier and more expensive looking than his rubber toys, but the glass ones weren't as flexible, so he usually preferred to use the rubber ones while he was camming.

Gerard hadn't particularly wanted to film himself masturbating in front of (usually) seedy old men, but seeing as his once wealthy family had gotten into extreme financial trouble, he had to pay his own tuition fees, rent and all the rest. He had tried to get an actual job, but he couldn't find anything, nothing at all...that's when he discovered camming.  
His shows had started off small, only a few people tipping which did knock his confidence slightly, but it wasn't like that for long though, as soon his numbers of viewers and tippers had gone up. He even did private shows for some of his clients, which earned him even more tips. Some quite decent sums of money would go into his bank account by the end of the week, which not only made sure he had enough money to pay for everything, but sometimes allowed him to buy nicer outfits and more toys. 

Now, he had been doing his regular hour long shows for nearly six months, and had gained a loyal audience who all tipped quite generously, though currently he was a little low on funds as he'd been ill and unable to perform for a couple weeks...but he was better now.

Gerard checked his make up and hair one last time, smiling at his finished look. He was ready. His webcam was set up and he had already logged onto his website of choice.  
He sat on his bed and clicked the "Start show" button, smiling as his viewers went from 0 to 60 extremely quickly, then slowly continued to creep up few the next few minutes. He was ready to begin.

* * *

Frank saw a couple of dozen images on his screen...pretty young men in provocative poses, all vying for his attention. At first nothing really caught his eye, then he saw that there was a second page of choices, and that was when he spotted the boy with the flame-red hair. The information bar below the image said that he was called Party Poison, and that he was "Just waiting to be filled up!"  
Frank almost choked on his tongue when he read that, but recovered quickly and clicked into the boy's live feed.

"Hello my lovelies..." 

Party purred into his camera, his eyelashes fluttering as he smiled and licked his lips, cherry flavour tickling his tastebuds.

"I hope you're all ready for the show, as I've been looking forward to this all..." 

He licked his fingertip.

"...day..." 

He moved his finger down to his chest.

"...long."

He started to trail his moist finger down his bare, pale chest, bedroom eyes locked onto the camera.

Frank swallowed hard as he leaned forward slightly in his chair, already feeling his pants start to tighten. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be a complete loss after all.

Party slipped his hand down lower.

"Now..." 

He began, as his fingertips traced along the top lacy edge of his panties.

"I know most of you already know how this works..." 

He winked.

"But for those who don't, I'll explain..." 

He smirked as his finger slipped under the edge of the fabric, teasing the head of his already rock hard dick.

"I could quite happily sit here and chat to you all about my boring day...or you could send me a little present, and ask me to do something..." 

His eyes flicked to the right slightly, and his smile spread.

"Now that's more like it!...hi there Dean in Belleville...thank you for your gift and yes, I'd love to suck on my fingers and pretend it's your big, fat...cock..."

Party grinned and moved the hand that wasn't stroking his slit, up to his lips and slipped two fingers between them, a soft moan escaping as he started to suck them and lavish them with his saliva.

"Tastes good...wish it _was_ your cock, baby..." 

He hummed around his digits. He smiled as another message came in, then another and another. Just playing the tip of his tongue around the tips of his fingers, he mentally put the requests into order, and dismissed one that he'd tried before and found to be anatomically impossible.

"Lucas in New York...long time no see babe. Of course I'll remove my panties for you sweetie..."

Frank had removed his pants, shirt and boxers, and taken this over to his bed. He was sat with his back to the headboard, his laptop beside him, his legs spread out wide in front of him and his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He was stroking himself slowly, not wanting to cum too quickly. This beautiful flame-haired boy was taking his time and would likely be on for a while, so Frank wanted to copy his pace and cum when he did.

Party was now just wearing his white thigh highs, and was moving onto the next request.

"You want me to put on my brand new, sparky pink, vibrating cock ring?...as you wish honey..." 

He slipped the rubber ring into place and turned it on to a low setting, the buzz, almost inaudible as the soft vibrations hummed against his balls.

"Oh God that feels good!...thank you Brian in Newark..."

Party enjoyed the sensation for a minute, one hand sliding into his hair while the other played with his nipples. After a couple of minutes, he brought his mind back to the show and looked at his list of requests. There were nearly a dozen now and it was a little daunting, but he looked through them, dismissing two and rearranging the others into an order that would work better.

"Ok...so Billy in Chicago would like me to finger myself for a while...I wasn't aware that Chicago could receive this, but I'm not complaining and I think Billy had a great idea..." 

Party moved his hand out of his hair, quickly sucked on his fingertips for a moment, then slid his hand down between his legs and to his tight pink hole.  
He was sat in much the same position as Frank was, but his laptop was sitting between his legs now. Slowly he pushed the tip of his index finger inside, his mouth dropping open as he pushed in further.

"F-fantastic idea Billy!"

His head dropped back as he slid his finger in and out of himself, whimpers and moans escaping his plump pink lips.  
Frank bit his lip and had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming at the sight.

"Oh God!..." 

He groaned.

"What I wouldn't give to be that finger right now."

Party slipped his middle finger in beside his index and started to fuck himself with them.

"S-stellar idea!..." 

Catching his breath, he looked at the list.

"Oh Pete...you naughty, naughty boy..." 

He removed his fingers with a little whine and reached out for his big pink dildo, and his new bottle of apricot flavoured sex gel. Popping the cap on the gel, he squirted a drop onto his finger then licked it off slowly with a moan and a smirk to camera.

"Yum..." 

Then he squirted more onto the dildo and spread it over the length with his hand, stroking it obscenely as he shuffled slightly to get into a better position. This was very daunting, as the dildo was his biggest so far and he hadn't tried it out yet. Making eye contact with the camera, he pressed the tip of the dildo into his entrance, his breath hitching at the stretch. It's not that he wasn't used to it, but having a 10 inch rubber dildo with a girth of 9.5 inches pushed up your ass...well...your eyes are bound to water just a little bit.  
Keeping his face and body as relaxed as he could, Party pushed through the pain and slid the dildo in until it bottomed out. He panted, his eyes closed...had he pushed himself too far...too fast?

Frank paused what he was doing, seeing a flash of fear on the red-head's pretty face. Letting go of his cock, Frank leaned over to his laptop and typed a message, sending a gift of $1000. He didn't know the going rate for this kind of thing, but he felt confident that his message would get noticed.

When Party caught his breath a little, feeling tears in his eyes that he didn't want to fall, he thought seriously about aborting tonight's session as the pain he was feeling was just that bit too much, and "Pete" had wanted him to _fuck_ himself with that monstrosity, not just sit there with it up his ass.  
Breathing shakily, he opened his eyes and looked at the screen. There were several new messages, most made him feel kinda sick right now, but there was one that caught his attention. Party smiled as a tear escaped to roll down his lightly glittered cheek.

"Well..." 

He breathed shakily.

"...we appear to have a n-newcomer on tonight...hello Frank..." 

He didn't say where Frank was from, as situations like this could cause tension and rivalries between viewers, and he didn't want that.

"My new friend Frank has sent me a very nice gift, and asked if I would use a smaller toy as this one looks really painful..." 

Party slowly, and with a degree of discomfort, removed the monster dildo and sighed slightly in relief as his ass puckered in thanks.

"It would be a pleasure Frank..." 

He purred, putting the monster out of sight and picking up a much more manageable 8 inch purple cock, with a girth of no more than 6 inches.

"Is this acceptable?..."

Smiling into the camera, Party lay back and lubed up the "purple prince" (that Gerard would secretly always call "Frank" from now on), then slowly pushed it inside. He moaned in delight as he accidentally brushed his prostate.

"Oh Frank..." 

He started to slowly thrust the dildo in and out, grinding down on it as his eyes rolled back.

"So good Frankie."

Frank's hand quickened on his cock as he bucked up, eyes still trained on the beauty on the screen.

Party couldn't care less about the other requests now...this felt too good and he just wanted to keep going, but he looked anyway and there were still several requests for him to use other toys, including a message from "Pete", demanding that he go back to the monster as he felt that he hadn't got his money's worth. Biting his lip, Party whined and kept fucking himself with the toy.

Frank was getting close now and he could see by the way that Party Poison was writhing, and by the delicious noises he was making that he was too. Reaching out with his spare hand, Frank typed a message and pressed send.

Party looked again at the screen...more requests, some crudely violent threats from "Pete"...and a new message from Frank. Party smiled at the message, and the gift of another $1000.

"Thank you Frank, for once again knowing just what this Jersey Girl wants." 

He winked at the screen as his hand moved down and removed the cock ring, a gasp of pleasure slipping from his lips.  
Frank grinned and sent another message, and laughed slightly when he saw the boy's eyes go wide.

Party nearly screamed with excitement as he read the message, and saw the $5000 gift...he could finally get up to date with his rent, buy himself some new everyday clothes and even get some canvases and paints. This was the best session he'd ever had, and it was mostly down to Frank. Wrapping his long, slim fingers around his length, he started to stroke himself quickly, while he continued to fuck himself with the dildo.

Frank sent one last message.

Party saw it come up and nodded, unable to talk at this point. He doubled his efforts, gasping and panting as he felt his insides tighten.  
Frank was right there with him, jerking his cock as hard as he could, willing the boy to cum.  
Party felt himself tumble over the edge.

"OH YES!!...FRAAANK!!" 

He screamed, cumming hard over his hand and stomach and collapsing back on his bed in a panting, sticky mess...a huge satisfied grin on his face.  
Frank tugged twice more on his cock before he too was cumming all over himself.

Party licked his hand while winking at the screen.

"Well, that was fun!..." 

He smirked.

"I look forward to doing it again real soon..." 

He leaned forward and sent a message back to Frank, then addressed his viewers again.

"Til next time, my lovelies." 

And then he signed off and flopped back on his bed, exhausted but more satisfied and happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

Frank returned from cleaning himself up in the bathroom to see a personal message in his inbox. Opening it, he was surprised to see who it was from.

**To Frank in Bellevile,**  
**From Party Poison, also in Belleville.**  
**You made my night, tonight. You just stopped me from becoming homeless!...thank you!**  
**Btw...you also helped me to have the best orgasm I've had in ages, so again...thank you!**  
**Hope to see you on here again soon.**  
**Yours, P.P**  
**X**

Frank grinned, but it slipped when he realised that there wasn't a return address. If he wanted to see Party again, he would have to do it through the site.  
He guessed he could work with that...for now.  
Closing down his laptop, Frank crawled into bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep and a certain red haired siren went dancing through his dreams.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day, and life goes on.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, hoped you’re all good and doing better than me? 
> 
> So here’s chapter two, and a look at our boys' lives. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

 

The next morning, Frank woke with a smile on his face. He'd dreamed about that gorgeous boy and the delicious noises he'd made...and had his first wet dream since he was a teenager. Grimacing slightly at the sticky mess he'd made of his sheets...he'd wash them later...Frank kicked them off and climbed out of bed.

Being Saturday, Frank didn't have to go into the studio today, though he would probably drop by later just to make sure everything was running smoothly, and that his new manager Ray wasn't fucking things up too badly. But he trusted the curly-haired man, as he had run Blanco Records in New York for 12 years before moving to Jersey, so Frank wasn't too bothered.

No, today he'd decided to visit his three tattoo parlours that were in Belleville, and maybe the two in Nutley if he had the time, and if none of his artists had a spare couple hours to start his new piece. He'd been wanting to get this done for ages, but he never seemed to have the time.

Walking into his large, beautifully appointed bathroom, Frank turned on the shower, then turned to look in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up.  
His dark brown hair could do with a cut now as it was almost touching his shoulders, and he mentally reminded himself to make an appointment with Lexy to get it done. Otherwise, he thought he didn't look that bad. His skin was clear and still slightly bronzed from that trip he took to Hawaii last month, his eyes were bright and not shadowed by fatigue, and his lips looked smooth and soft, and not like he'd been chewing them from the stress, that he definitely felt.  
He could probably do with loosing an inch or two around his middle, as he didn't believe his mum for one second when she said it was "puppy fat", and that he'd "grow out of it"...he was 28 for God sake...way past being a "puppy", if you asked him.

Sighing, and deciding that his waistline could be tomorrow's problem, Frank turned from the now slightly steamed mirror and stepped into the hot spray.

The water felt glorious on his skin, and Frank groaned in pleasure as it hit the tight muscles of his shoulders and back. As his hands slid over his slick skin, he remembered how Party Poison's hands had done the same last night...and he started to get hard. Frank wasn't in any sort of rush today, so he had time to take care of his little...problem.

Half an hour later, clean and relaxed, Frank turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a large red towel and drying himself off lazily.  
He walked back into his bedroom and over to the walk-in closet that took up most of one wall. Opening it, he frowned seeing Bob's half still empty. Turning toward his own neatly organised side, Frank selected a pair of ripped-up black jeans and a t-shirt from one of his more successful band's latest tours. He grabbed a pair of socks and his scruffiest red Converse, then left the walk-in and closed the door.

During his Monday to Friday work week, Frank would usually be more smartly dressed than this, though he never wore a suit. He would mostly wear smart black jeans and a plain button-up shirt, just in case he had a meeting to attend, but on the weekends he would always go back to his punk roots, whether he was going into work or not.

After pulling on his clothes...forgoing underwear as he was prone to do on the weekends...Frank looked in the full-length mirror and ruffled his damp hair with his fingertips, before grabbing his eyeliner and swiping a line along each of his water lines, then smudging them a little with his index finger.  
Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he picked up his cellphone, keys and wallet from the dresser in the corner, and left his room.

After a quick breakfast of coffee and cold toast, Frank brushed his teeth, checked he had everything he'd need for the day, then left the house.

Frank drove down to the first tattoo shop in his shiny black Mustang. The streets were fairly clear for a Saturday morning, so he made it to his Washington Avenue shop before his staff had even arrived. Deciding against letting himself in and sitting around waiting for them, Frank crossed the street and went into a little coffee house that he'd been in many times before on his trips to this side of town.

The bell over the door rang as he entered, and his favourite barista looked up from cleaning the counter, a smile spreading on his young face when he saw who his first customer of the day was.

"Hi Frank...you're early today!"

Frank grinned back, sliding onto one of the stools and leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Morning Mikey. Am I your first customer?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm expecting my brother any minute now...unless he flakes on me again." 

Mikey looked down and muttered the last, though Frank still heard him.

"I'm sure he'll come today Mikey...and maybe I'll finally get to meet this wonderful brother you never stop talking about..." 

Frank chuckled.

"Y'know, I was kinda starting to believe you made him up."

"No..." 

Mikey laughed, starting Frank's coffee without needing to ask what he wanted.

"No, he's real...he just doesn't visit half as much as I'd like him to..." 

Mikey sighed sadly.

"He always has an excuse."

Frank had been coming in here on and off for the past two years, and even though he'd heard lots of stories about this legendary brother, he was yet to see any evidence of his actual existence. Mikey placed Frank's strong black coffee in front of him and looked toward the door as the bell rang. Frank saw him visibly deflate when Corey...one of Frank's tattoo artists walked in the door instead of his brother.  
Corey startled when he saw Frank, but quickly recovered and moved to join him.

"Hey boss, wasn't expecting you today."

Frank shrugged at the younger man.

"What can I say?...I like to surprise people..." 

He grinned.

"Anyway, I was wondering if anyone had a couple of spare hours free today to start my new piece. It's gonna be kinda big."

Corey grinned back.

"Actually, I had someone phone and cancel last night..." 

He nodded to Mikey as the boy set a large hazelnut latte down in front of him, before returning to cleaning the counter in silence.

"I can fit you in first thing, if ya like?"

Frank grinned wide.

"Yeah, that'd be so cool actually. I have the basic design in my head, but I want your interpretation of it. You up for that?"

Corey nodded enthusiastically.

"You know it!..." 

He picked up his drink and slid off his stool.

"Well, I'm gonna go open up. Come over when you're ready..." 

He turned to Mikey.

"See ya kid." 

He winked, then left the shop. Frank turned back to Mikey and saw that he was blushing.

"Something I should know about Mikey?" 

Frank smirked.

"NO!..." 

Mikey cried, though his cheeks flushed even darker.

"I...I just..."

Frank laughed.

"Don't worry Mikey, I won't tell him..." 

He winked then stood up, finishing his coffee as he did.

"Well, I'll probably pop in later. When your brother turns up..."

"If." 

Mikey grumbled despondently. Frank sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

" _When_ he comes...take a picture on your phone. I want proof he's real." 

Frank smiled at Mikey. Mikey smiled back, wryly.

"Sure. If he comes in, I will."

Frank grinned then left, strolling across the road to his shop.

_~time passes~_

Two and a half hours later, Frank left the shop with a smile on his face and the start of another pretty badass tattoo on his right thigh. Walking into the coffee shop, he saw a considerably happier Mikey behind the counter.  
Frank smiled as he joined the short queue and was soon face to face with the 17 year old.

"I take it he turned up?"

Mikey beamed back at him, his head nodding like a bobblehead on speed.

"Yeah..." 

He enthused.

"He was here for an hour. You only missed him by five minutes."

Frank grinned.

"See?...I told you he'd come. Now, did you get a photo?" 

He raised a slightly sceptical eyebrow. Mikey nodded again and fished his phone from his apron pocket. He turned it on and went to his photos, then scrolled until he found the best picture, before handing the phone proudly over to Frank.

"I told you he's real!"

Frank accepted the phone with a grin, then looked down at the screen. He felt the blood drain from his face and looked up at Mikey with wide eyes.

"This is your big brother?"

Mikey nodded happily.

"Yep..." 

He popped the p.

"That's Gerard!"

Frank looked back down in shock. Staring back at him with a big goofy grin and one arm slung comfortably around Mikey's shoulders, was none other than Party Poison.  
Now...what are the chances of that?!

* * *

Gerard would've happily spent the entire day with his little brother, drinking coffee and sharing their lives (up to a point), but he had things to do and late rent to pay or he'd end up on the streets, and he'd do _anything_ to avoid that happening...again.  
After hugging Mikey goodbye and promising that he'd visit again soon, Gerard left the little coffee shop and headed toward the nearest ATM. There was no one around but he was still cautious about using the machine. He still remembered the feeling of that gun in the small of his back last year when some asshole decided to rob him of his last $80. He didn't want a repeat.

Putting his card in the slot, Gerard checked all around, then typed in his code and waited for his balance to appear on the screen. A big happy grin spread on his face when he saw the amount...$9,574.

"Yes!..." 

He exclaimed, then nervously checked behind himself. There was no one there, so he pressed the button for withdrawal and took out $3,000...enough to pay his rent, and get a cab home instead of having to walk the 5 miles there. Stuffing the cash and his card into his wallet, Gerard headed back toward Washington avenue to hail a cab. When the old yellow car pulled up, Gerard climbed in the back.

"13 Magnolia Street, please."

The driver grunted a reply then pulled out into traffic.  
Gerard stared absently out of the window as they headed across town. He thought about his plans for the day, but was snapped from his internal musings when the driver slammed on his breaks, leapt from the cab and started screaming in some language that Gerard didn't recognise, at another driver who was yelling back at him with a heavy Texas accent. Gerard sighed...he didn't have time for this.

Looking to see where they were, he realised that they were near Clara Maass, and therefore nearly home. The taxi driver's meter read $12.40, so feeling generous, Gerard took $20 from his wallet and posted it through the payment window, then got out and walked away. If the driver realised he was leaving, he said nothing as he continued to scream at the angry Texan man.

Gerard wrapped his coat tight around his thin frame as he made his way back to the decrepit apartment building that was the only place he could actually afford to live in right now. Climbing the front steps and pushing through the door, careful not to cut himself on the smashed glass panel, Gerard was instantly met by Mr. Crantz, his landlord. Was he watching for him out the window? 

"Your rent's late, Way. Pay now or you're out!"

Gerard swallowed thickly. He didn't like Crantz, the guy gave him the creeps...always staring.

"I have your money..." 

He muttered, pulling out his wallet.

"$2,000 I owe you, right?"

Crantz huffed and snatched the offered money from Gerard's fingers.

"Don't be late again. I won't be so generous next time." 

With that, he turned around and disappeared inside his own apartment, number 1, slamming the door behind him.

"Well good day to you too..." 

Gerard sassed quietly, then headed up the stairs to his place. Once inside, he locked his door and shivered slightly...if possible, it was actually colder in here than outside.

"Fucking heating!" 

He huffed. It was the third time it had broken this year alone. Gerard kept his coat on and headed into his studio space. He put most of his money into the secret compartment under his floorboards, pulled a grey beanie hat onto his head, then picked up his art case and backpack and headed out again.  
Belleville Park wasn't that far away, and the grassy patch near the bandstand and cafe were the perfect place for him to set up and maybe sell some of his pieces...that was the plan anyway.  
When Gerard reached his preferred spot, he put his backpack down on the grass, then started to take some pictures out of his art case and lay them out around himself. Once he was satisfied, he sat down and opened his backpack. He pulled out a good quality sketchbook and his tin of coloured pencils, then settled down to draw.

* * *

By the time Frank left the coffee shop, waving goodbye to Mikey and promising to visit more often (now he had a reason to, though he didn't tell Mikey that), it was getting close to lunch time, so he decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. Entering Belleville Park at the Union Avenue entrance, Frank strolled along the narrow, winding pathways, stopped at a food cart that was selling vegetarian tacos, then continued on his way beneath the beautiful fall trees. He couldn't help but be reminded of the boy from last night, Mikey's brother as it turned out, as he looked at the reds and golds of the season, falling gently all around him.  
The taco proved to be pretty tasteless actually, so after just a few bites he dumped the remainder in a trash can and continued to walk. If he remembered correctly, there was a cafe at the other end of the park that served decent food...maybe he'd go there for his lunch instead.

* * *

Gerard was a little disappointed that no one was stopping to look at his pictures, but he wasn't too bothered. He had a roof over his head for another month, plenty of art supplies, or at least the money to buy them now, and the knowledge that he wouldn't starve to death any time soon...not that he really ate that much anyway. Life finally seemed to be going his way.

* * *


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight in shining armour rescues a damsel in distress...kind of.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you?
> 
> So life’s still shit and I’m getting over flu right now too, but I thought I should update this for you...hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

Frank strolled through the fall trees, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smile on his face. He was still amazed that out of all the men in Jersey, his friend Mikey's older brother had turned out to be the red haired beauty Frank had cum over last night. Small fucking world!

Rounding a corner in the path, he spotted the little cafe and smiled. It had been there for as long as Frank could remember, and still had the same wallpaper that he used to hate when he was five and his mum brought him in for sandwiches and milkshakes after playing on the swings.  
Pushing open the door, the little bell tinkling above his head, Frank sniffed the delicious smelling air and smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Hi there, what can I get you?"

She asked cheerfully. Frank looked at the menu board and hummed.

"Hmmm...I think I'll have a...tomato and mozzarella panini, and a large black coffee please. To go."

The girl, who's name badge read- Aurora, smiled then started to make Frank's order.  
Frank turned to look out of the big window than spanned the front of the shop, letting in masses of light even on the greyest of days. He could see the old bandstand, nestled under the branches of a massive oak tree. The steps were covered in gold and red leaves but were unoccupied right now so Frank decided that he would sit there to eat his lunch.

"Do you want salt and pepper?"

Aurora asked from behind him. Frank turned with a bright smile.

"Just pepper please."

She nodded with a smile and finished his meal. After he'd paid, Frank left the cafe and headed toward the bandstand steps. Frank was enjoying his sandwich and the light cool breeze that ruffled his hair now and then, when he heard shouting coming from somewhere behind him.

"No!...Get off me!...Let go!...HELP!..."

The voice was male, but higher in pitch and clearly frightened. Frank had always fancied himself as a bit of a knight in shining armour, so he quickly got up and followed the sounds to their source. Rounding the bandstand, Frank saw two men dragging a smaller one toward the tree line. The one being manhandled very obviously didn't want to go.

"No please, pleeease...SOMEONE HELP!"

The boy screamed out. Frank set off at a run and launched himself at the thug on the right, barrelling him to the ground, then laying three sharp jabs to his kidneys. The other thug had continued to drag his victim away, but was stopped when the boy clawed at his face with sharp nails.

"Little bitch!"

The thug snarled, pulling his fist back and punching the boy in the face. The boy crumpled instantly and was quickly hauled up onto the man's shoulder. Frank left the first thug groaning on the floor and gave chase. Reaching the man, who was probably a good five inches taller than Frank, he didn't hesitate to tackle him. The larger man was taken by surprise and dropped the boy to the ground, turning to address his attacker. Frank delivered a hard kick to the man's balls, and with a comically pained expression, the thug fell to his knees, hands cupping his wounded manhood. Frank then shot him an uppercut to the jaw, and the man was out for the count.

Breathing heavily, Frank made his way over to the boy who was only now beginning to stir. Reaching his side, Frank dropped to his knees.

"Hey, you ok?..."

The boy jumped and turned his head hesitantly toward Frank's voice. Frank felt like the breath had been stolen from his body.

"It's you!"

Gerard's eyes went wide...it just had to be a viewer, didn't it.

"I...I..."

He panicked, stumbling over his words. Frank grinned.

"Mikey said you lived around here somewhere."

Gerard went from scared to ecstatic in an instant. His smile could've out shined the sun.

"You know Mikey?"

Frank nodded enthusiastically. Thank God!...a friend, not a fan.

"Hi. I'm Frank."

Gerard giggled. It sounded like angels to Frank's ears.

"Hi. I'm Gee."

Frank was really glad he decided to eat lunch in the park now. He stood, carefully helping Gerard to his feet. He figured it was probably a good idea not to let on that he'd been jerking it over the pretty boy just a few short hours ago...that would just be weird.  
Huh...strange how things work out.

Gerard's left ankle threatened to give out as they started back toward the bandstand, he must've twisted it when the guy dropped him. Frank caught him as he squeaked and stumbled.

"Easy there sugar..."

Frank said, slipping one arm around the boy's tiny waist and taking his meagre weight...didn't he eat?

"I got you."

"Thank you Frank..."

Gerard said softly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Frank's fingers felt warm on Gerard's side, even through his coat. It felt nice.

"Not many people would've bothered to help me back there..."

He frowned slightly, and Frank wanted to do anything he could to take that look away.

"I actually saw a couple look, then turn away."

Frank huffed.

"People are assholes."

Gerard giggled, making Frank's heart speed up.

"You're not, Frank."

"Oh I can be, you just don't know it yet."

"I doubt that very much."

Frank chuckled.

"Tell that to my ex."

"She thought you were an asshole?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"He and yes, he did...sometimes..."

Frank shrugged slightly.

"Guess it's why he's my ex."

Gerard smiled brightly, his cheeks pinking more.

"He's an idiot..."

His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said, and that he'd probably crossed a line.

"Oh God, I'm sorry...my mouth's not attached to my brain today, I shouldn't have said that."

He looked down, hoping he wasn't going to get yelled at...or worse. His head shot back up in surprise though when all he heard was laughter coming from his right.

"Please..."

Frank struggled to speak through his laughter.

"Please don't apologise. He _is_ an idiot, and my mouth is hardly _ever_ connected to my brain, so don't worry about it."

Gerard smiled shyly. They made their way slowly back to the bandstand, and Gerard pointed to the base of the big tree.

"My stuff's over there."

He said quietly. Frank nodded and helped him over as Gerard was still finding it hard to put weight on his foot. When they reached Gerard's spot, Frank gasped.

"Mikey told me that you're an artist, but I had no idea...these are so good!"

He lowered Gerard down to sit on the ground and crouched beside him to look at the pictures he had laid out. Gerard was actually kinda surprised that none had been stolen when he was grabbed...and oddly insulted that no one thought they were _worth_ stealing.

"Thanks. I try to sell a few, but it's not really happening today..."

Gerard sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Guess today's just not my day."

"Nonsense!..."

Frank exclaimed. Gerard looked up curiously.

"You met me, didn't you?"

Frank raised an eyebrow and smirked. Gerard giggled.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

Frank smiled. Seriously...Gerard's laugh was the best sound he'd heard in his life...except maybe those moans he was making last night. Frank's cock twitched in his pants at the memory and he had to think of his uncle Herbert in a mankini to stop from getting a hard-on in the middle of the park.

"There, see?...things could be worse. For instance, I bought myself a really nice sandwich and a coffee, and ended up leaving them to go be a knight in shining armour...and now I have to go buy more."

He lamented. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"So if you're a knight in shining armour, does that make me a damsel in distress?"

Frank shrugged nonchalantly.

"If the dress fits."

Gerard laughed loudly, his hand moving to cover his mouth and his cheeks flaring red as he snorted accidentally. He looked down in embarrassment.

"It does."

He said quietly. Frank was about to comment that he'd like to see that when he was interrupted by the sound of Gerard's stomach grumbling loudly.

"You hungry?..."

Frank asked.

"Why don't I buy you lunch."

Gerard looked up.

"You don't have to. I have m..."

He gasped, his hand coming out of his pocket without his wallet.

"Oh God..."

He looked around desperately, tears prickling his eyes.

"My wallet's gone..."

He sagged, turning despondent eyes back to Frank.

"See?...it's not my day."

Frank frowned.

"Maybe it just fell out of your pocket. Stay put, I'll go look..."

He stood up and headed off in the direction the thugs had dragged the beautiful red head. He spent ten minutes searching, but found nothing.

"Damn it..."

He muttered as he walked back to where Gerard was sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"I'm sorry..."

He said as he approached him. Gerard looked up with red wet eyes, black eyeliner smeared down his cheeks.

"Aww honey, don't cry."

Frank knelt down and wrapped his arms around the boy's fragile body. Gerard stiffened for a second, then relaxed against him and just cried quietly. After a few minutes he sniffed and raised his head to look at Frank.

"I...I only had 80 bucks with me, but I had my bank card, and a picture of Mikey and I when we were kids, with our grandmother..."

He sobbed softly.

"I don't even really care about the card. They can have the goddamn money, it's not like I've never had to live on the streets before..."

 _That_ pretty much crushed Frank's heart.

"But that picture...it was the last one I had of Gammy. She died a month after it was taken..."

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's all I had left of her."

Frank wanted so bad to kiss Gerard, to kiss him until he stopped crying and forgot just how shitty today was turning out for him. He didn't. It wasn't his place...yet.

"You can stop your bank card, so that's not a problem. And the picture?...does Mikey have a copy?"

Gerard brightened slightly. He nodded.

"I...I think he might."

"Then we can sort it. We could get it copied."

"We?"

Frank chuckled.

"You caught that, huh?...Yes, we!...if you'll accept this galant knight's help again?"

He sat up straight and did his best impression of a tough knight...minus the armour of course. Gerard giggled, wiping at the last of his tears and smearing his make up even more.

"Why of course kind sir..."

He fluttered his eyelashes. His stomach grumbled again and he giggled.

"And I guess yeah, lunch would be nice."

Frank grinned.

"Excellent..."

He looked at all of Gerard's things around him before turning his eyes back to the boy.

"Why don't we pack your stuff up, then I'll take you to the cafe for lunch. Then after we've eaten, we'll get your bank card sorted and go see Mikey...how does that sound?"

Gerard looked at Frank in awe.

"Thank you Frank. I really don't know why you're being so nice to me...but thank you."

Frank shook his head and sighed like it was obvious.

"I'm being nice to you cause I like you..."

He smiled softly.

"Now, let's pack up and go eat."

Gerard nodded, smiling shyly as he packed away his things. Maybe today wasn't a total write off after all.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard get to know each other over lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> It’s the end of a long day for me, but I thought I should update this before I head off to bed...hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

Frank carried Gerard's bags on his right, while supporting the limping boy on his left. He helped him into the little cafe and sat him down at a table by the window, placing his things on the floor by his feet.

"What would you like to eat?"

He asked, smiling down at the red head. Gerard chewed on his lip as he looked over at the large menu board.

"I don't mind. Whatever you're having?"

He smiled shyly up at his saviour. Frank grinned.

"A tomato and mozzarella panini, and a large black coffee?"

Gerard wrinkled his nose up a little, and Frank thought he looked like a cute little bunny.

"Make it a hot chocolate and that'd be perfect."

Frank nodded.

"Cool."

He turned and stepped over to the counter.

"Back so soon?..."

The girl said with a smile.

"Was the sandwich that good?"

Frank chuckled.

"Actually it was, but I didn't get to finish it so I'd like another two...one with a large black coffee and the other with a hot chocolate, please."

"Sure, coming right up. Are you taking away again or eating in this time?"

Frank glanced back to where Gerard was sat. The boy had taken off his beanie hat and placed it on the table, shaking out his long red hair. Frank swallowed as his cock twitched and looked back at the girl.

"We'll eat in, thanks."

"Cool. Take a seat and I'll bring your order over in a minute."

Frank nodded then returned to the table, slipping into the seat opposite the boy.

"How's your ankle feel now?"

Gerard looked from the window back to Frank and shrugged slightly.

"A bit sore, but not too bad while I'm sitting down."

"That's good..."

Frank normally had no problem talking to people, especially cute boys, but right now he was fighting the urge to blurt out the fact he'd seen Gerard cum all over himself last night...cause he was pretty sure the boy would up and run away, twisted ankle or not. The girl came over with their drinks, then went to make their sandwiches.

"So Mikey always gushes about his big brother, but never gives much detail...so how about you tell me about yourself."

Frank picked up his cup and sipped at the slightly too hot coffee as he watched Gerard over the rim. Gerard blushed at being the centre of attention, something he wasn't really used to in his everyday life, but took a breath and started anyway.

"Well, I'm 19 years old, I live on my own and I love art. I went to art school for a while but it wasn't for me so I dropped out..."

His eyes widened as he realised he'd just said that to not only a stranger, but also a friend of his brother.

"Please don't tell Mikey?...he thinks I'm still in school and I don't want him to think it's ok to drop out and ruin his future cause it really isn't."

Gerard rushed out with wide hopeful eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't tell him, it's not my place..."

Gerard nodded, a small shaky smile on his lips as he picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip, just as the girl set down their sandwiches and walked away again.

"So if you're not in school, what do you do?...besides paint and draw like a master."

Gerard giggled.

"I'm not that good...but I try to sell some. It works out better some days than others."

He looked down, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, a small moan leaving his lips at how good it was. Frank's cock stirred at the sound...really not the right place to get a hard-on. He was happy to see the boy eating though, cause the boy's weight had made him worry about a possible eating disorder, but now he saw that it was more a case of not enough money to eat regularly...and that was something Frank knew he could help with.

"So do you have a job as well?...or do you make enough with your art?"

"Oh well um...I, um...I have a p-part time job."

Gerard said, cheeks heating up as he looked anywhere but at Frank. Frank smirked internally...he thought it was cute that there was such a difference between outgoing, vivacious Party Poison, and quiet, shy Gerard.

"Really?...what do you do?"

Gerard nearly choked on his mouthful of sandwich. He swallowed, wide eyed and red faced.

"Um...just bar work."

"That's cool..."

Frank said with an innocent smile.

"I did that when I was your age."

Gerard looked up, seeing a chance to change the subject.

"So what do you do now Frank?...when you're not being a knight in shining armour that is."

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Shh, don't tell everyone my secret identity...they'll _all_ want rescuing..."

He grinned as Gerard giggled, the sound going straight to Frank's cock again.

"Well, I own a few businesses, nothing too exciting."

"What kind of businesses?"

Gerard asked, tipping his head slightly to the right.

"Tattoo shops, mostly."

"Really?...that's so cool."

"Do you have any tattoos Gee?...I could work out a discount if you like."

Frank hadn't seen any ink on the boy's pale skin last night, but there could always be something hidden. He saw Gerard shiver.

"No. No no, definitely not...I have like a morbid fear of needles...never gonna happen."

Frank chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

"Ok, so no tattoos...that's cool."

They each smiled as they sipped at their drinks for a minute.

"Hey, you know the tattoo shop opposite Mikey's work?..."

Frank asked, Gerard nodded with a mouthful of food.

"That's one of mine."

Gerard swallowed and looked at Frank in awe.

"Really?...wow so wait, is that how you met Mikey?"

"Yep...when I first bought the shop I had to be there a lot to set it up, and because coffee is life, I spent a lot of time in the cafe too."

Gerard giggled.

"You sound like him...he's obsessed with coffee too. I never got that, I'd much prefer a hot chocolate."

Frank feigned shock, wide eyed and hand clutching at his chest.

"Oh no, it's a tragedy...you don't like coffee?"

Gerard giggled.

"I didn't say I don't like it, just that I prefer chocolate."

"Well that's good then..."

Frank sighed in "relief".

"Cause I'm not sure I can be friends with someone who doesn't like coffee."

Gerard's eyes and smile widened happily.

"We're friends?"

"Well sure. I like you. You're sweet and funny and really fucking pretty, so yeah...we're friends. If you want?"

Gerard's cheeks pinked prettily and he giggled again.

"You think I'm...pretty?"

"Very. Now, eat up so we can go see your brother, ok?"

"O-ok."

Gerard blushed darker and continued to eat with his eyes down as Frank watched him intently.

When they were done Frank paid then picked up Gerard's bags, waving off the boy's protests that he could manage, then helped him up and out of the cafe. They walked slowly to the park's nearest entrance and Frank hailed a cab, Gerard telling the driver their destination. An hour later they left Gerard's bank, having cancelled his card and ordered a new one...ten minutes after that, they were walking back into Mikey's cafe, Gerard leaning heavily on Frank as his ankle really wasn't feeling any better yet.

"GEE!...what happened?"

Mikey said in a panicky voice as he rounded the counter to help Gerard into a seat.

"I'm ok Mikes."

"And why are you with Frank?"

Frank laughed as he flopped onto the chair next to Gerard.

"It's a long story, and if you get some drinks we might tell you."

Mikey huffed and went back behind the counter.

"Well it better be good."

He muttered as he mixed Gerard's hot chocolate, just the way he likes it.

"Oh it is Mikey...it's the story of a damsel in distress, two mean ogres and a handsome knight in shining armour."

Gerard said with a grin. Frank burst out laughing and Mikey just rolled his eyes...he should've known better than to expect a serious answer from Gerard, he really should. Mikey shook his head in amazement as Gerard finished his story.

"I've told you before that it's not safe in that park, but would you listen?"

"I know Mikes..."

Gerard said quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor and a red tint to his cheeks.

"But it's the best place to sell my pictures."

"And what would you have done if Frank wasn't there, hmm?"

Gerard whimpered quietly, feeling tears prickle his eyes. He knew he would've probably been badly hurt...or worse if Frank hadn't rescued him.

"But I _was_ there..."

Frank cut in, noticing how upset the pretty red head was becoming.

"So there's no need to worry, now is there."

He gave Mikey a pointed look before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No need to..."

Mikey spluttered slightly in disbelief and Frank got the feeling he was about to be shouted at by the teenager. The bell rang over the door just then and Frank let out a sigh of relief as Mikey stood up and headed behind the counter, shooting him a glare on the way before turning a smile to the new customer. Frank turned his attention back to Gerard, who seemed to have curled in on himself somewhat.

"Gee?...you ok?"

Gerard raised his head a little and looked up through his hair.

"Yeah it's just...he's right. That park's dangerous and I'm an idiot..."

He looked down again, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I should just give up, no one likes my pictures anyway."

"Hey, none of that!..."

Frank exclaimed, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the boy's knee. God, how he wanted to touch more of him.

" _I_ like your pictures. In fact...how much do you sell them for?"

Gerard looked up wearily.

"Twenty bucks each...on a good day."

"And how many have you got with you right now?"

"Um...fifteen, I think. Why?"

Frank reached inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"Cause I want to buy them all..."

He took out a wad of notes and started counting out twenties.

"That's three hundred, right?"

"Wait wait..."

Gerard said in a rush, placing his hand over Frank's hands to still them as confusion flashed in his eyes.

"I'm not a charity case Frank."

"I never thought you were. You're an artist and my place could do with some art. Now...three hundred?"

Gerard swallowed. He couldn't deny that the money would come in very handy right now. He nodded slowly.

"You...you haven't even looked at all of them. What if you don't like them?"

"I'm sure I will, I know the artist..."

Frank winked then finished counting the notes. He handed them to Gerard.

"You don't do commission pieces by any chance, do you?"

Gerard shrugged slightly.

"No one's asked me to but, I could I guess. Why...do you want something done?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. Like I said, my place could do with some art. It's very plain and I was thinking of having like...murals done on some of the walls. Would you be interested in doing something like that?"

Gerard's eyes were wide and his lips were parted in a quiet gasp. Frank felt his cock twitch at the sight, and couldn't help but imagine the boy, naked and on his knees with a collar around his delicate throat and that look on his pretty face. He swallowed and blinked away the image as the boy spoke.

"I...I h-haven't done anything like that for a while but...yeah, I'd be interested."

Frank grinned.

"Excellent. Well maybe you should come and look at the walls first...get an idea of scale?"

Gerard nodded, a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Ok, yeah."

"Now?"

Frank asked. He knew he might be pushing it, but he really wanted to spend more time with the boy.

"Um...ok."

Frank grinned.

"Ok then. Let's finish our drinks, then we can go."

Gerard smiled shyly and sipped at his hot chocolate. It looked like his luck was finally turning a corner...last night's fabulous benefactor, and now an offer of a commission?...things were really looking up. It struck him as a curious coincidence that both things were connected by the name Frank, but that's all it was of course...a coincidence.

Mikey returned to the table after dealing with a short run of customers and flopped down on his chair, his eyes going straight to his brother.

"Please say you'll be more careful Gee?...I don't want you to get hurt."

Gerard sighed, turning a soft smile toward the younger boy.

"I'll be careful Mikes, promise."

He took the last sip of his drink and put the empty cup on the table. Frank smiled as he stood up, reaching for Gerard's things.

"We should get going Gee."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Mikey asked, standing and helping Gerard to his feet. Gerard giggled slightly.

"Frank's offered me a commission. He's taking me to see the walls he wants painted."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Frank. He trusted the older man, but this was his brother after all.

"Oh yeah?...and where are these walls?"

"My place."

Frank said with a smile. Mikey frowned back at him.

"Hey, don't worry Mikes, I'll be safe with my knight in shining armour...right Frank?"

"Of course you will sugar. I'll take care of him Mikey, don't you fret..."

Frank had all Gerard's things on his left, so offered the boy his right arm to lean on.

"Shall we?"

Gerard giggled, a blush colouring his cheeks again that made Frank think of all the dirty things he wanted to do to the boy...he swallowed the thoughts down for now...all in good time. Gerard took Frank's offered arm and turned his head to smile at his brother.

"I'll call you later Mikes."

And then they were gone. Mikey frowned thoughtfully. He knew Gerard was a big boy who could take care of himself, but he'd never met the likes of Frank Iero before, and he might be a bit more than Gerard could handle.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job offer...and something more?
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So this is the first _new_ chapter I’ve written for this fic in a long time, as the others were already written and just needed to be re-edited and put up...so I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to get more written soon.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

 

Gerard and Mikey had grown up with money...but nothing like this. For the last fifteen minutes, Frank had been showing the young artist around his large house, while Gerard gasped and gaped at the big rooms and luxury furnishings. Gerard agreed that the walls could do with some colour, some personality, but everything that Frank had put into the place was like a decor wet dream to the younger man...Frank had good taste.

"So...which walls were you thinking for murals?"

Gerard asked quietly, turning his head toward his host. He was surprised to find Frank was already looking at him intently...he wasn’t used to that in real life, only online. Frank’s lip quirked up in an amused half smile at the startled look on the boy’s face.

"Well there’s one wall in my bedroom that could use your attention."

Gerard swallowed, was it his imagination or was Frank flirting with him. He nodded slightly, feeling heat rise up his neck.

"S-Sure. Lead the way."

Frank smirked, offering his arm.

"And let you limp?...what kind of gentleman would that make me."

Gerard giggled self consciously, accepting Frank’s arm. Frank walked Gerard through to his bedroom, mentally trying to remember if he’d left the room guest ready or not. He cringed internally when he remembered the messy sheets he’d left on the bed this morning, but sighed quietly in relief when he saw they’d gone and the bed had been made...thank God for Alice, his cleaner that came round every other Saturday morning. 

"Which wall?"

Gerard asked, looking around the room with interest. Frank pointed toward the wall right behind his bed.

"I was thinking that one maybe...what do you think?"

"And what sort of design?"

Gerard liked Frank and even though the older man's flirting made him a little nervous, he still liked it...but now was not the time, now he needed to be professional, for what that’s worth. Frank hummed thoughtfully.

"Well I was thinking of a favourite memory from when I was younger. I used to go camping in the woods with my cousins, and I always loved to lay on the ground and look up at the canopy of leaves above me, the sunlight sparkling through..."

He turned wistful eyes toward the young redhead and smiled softly.

"If you could recreate something like that, it would be perfect."

Gerard returned the smile, then looked around the room again.

"I think I could do that. It would mean extending the design up onto the ceiling...would that be ok?"

He looked back at Frank to find him staring back at him again. He swallowed unsurely. Frank’s smile grew.

"I think that would be amazing. You could handle that?"

"Yeah..."

Gerard looked away, trying to not get lost in Frank’s intense gaze.

"It would take a while, but I could do it."

"How long is a while?"

Gerard thought for a minute, considering the size of the room and all the layers and detail he knew would go into the piece.

"Probably...four weeks?"

He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but it was hard to judge time scale with something like this. Frank chuckled and Gerard looked at him questioningly.

"And how many hours would you have to work each day to get it done in that time...do you think?"

"A lot. Eight or nine hours a day, every day."

Frank nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then you should stay here while you’re working. I’ve got plenty of room and it would mean you don’t need to worry about going out in bad weather to get here. What do you say?"

Gerard was shocked...his wide eyes and slack jaw were testament to that.

"You...want me to... _stay_ here?!"

Frank nodded seriously.

"It’s the logical thing to do."

Gerard swallowed. He couldn’t deny that living in this kind of luxury, even for a short time, was pretty tempting...and it would get him out of his rat-trap for a while.

"Um...how much were you thinking of spending on this piece?"

He needed to change the subject for a while to give himself time to think. Frank raised an amused eyebrow.

"You’re the artist, shouldn’t _you_ be telling _me_ the price?"

Gerard’s cheeks flushed.

"Oh uh...yeah I..."

Frank laughed quietly at the boy’s fluster. Gerard looked down at the floor for a second to gather himself, then looked back up with a confident look in his eyes.

"For this piece, for the amount of work that I’ll need to put into it...I think I need to set the price at..."

He hoped he wasn’t going to get laughed out of the house.

"$2500."

Frank blinked at the boy for a moment. He could see the confidence the boy was trying to portray, but under that was a vulnerability and softness that Frank longed to get close to.

"Deal..."

He said decisively, gaining a small squeak of surprise from the artist.

"I also had another couple of walls that need your magic touch...if you’re interested?"

Gerard’s heart was racing. He’d just been offered a large commission, and his knight in shining armour was already talking about even _more_ work. He hoped he could live up to Frank’s expectations.

"Uh yes, sure. Of course."

Frank grinned and lead Gerard out of his bedroom and down the hall to his office. The room he _really_ wanted to show the boy was further down the hall, but he figured that would probably scare him away so early in their...relationship. Later though, once they’d had a chance to get to know each other better...then he would show him.

They spent the next half hour discussing designs for Frank’s office, and for the dining room. They settled on timescales and prices, and Gerard, somewhat reluctantly, agreed to stay at the house for the next three months. He was wary of course, as he had only met Frank today, but the older man was a friend of Mikey’s and had shown him where he would be sleeping, and that the door had a lock on it so he would feel safe. Really, what could go wrong?

"I might as well give up my apartment if I’m not going to be there for three months...no point in paying rent when I’m not there."

Frank chuckled.

"Why don’t we go now. I’ll help you pack up your stuff and we can get you settled in here before dinner. Sound good?"

Gerard giggled.

"Packing will take me all of ten minutes. I really don’t have much stuff...but thank you for the offer. I can’t wait to tell Mr. Crantz that I’m leaving. I think he’ll be happy too."

"He’s your landlord?"

"Yeah, he’s a miserable bastard who doesn’t fix things that need fixing. And I’m pretty sure he’s been spying on me..."

Gerard shivered dramatically.

"Creepy."

Frank laughed, taking one of Gerard’s hands in his...he loved the contrast of his darker tattooed skin against the boy’s flawless pale hand.

"Well it’s a good thing you’re leaving then, isn’t it..."

He smiled as Gerard’s cheeks pinked.

"Come on. Sooner we go get your stuff and tell Mr. Creepy to go fuck himself, the sooner we can come back here and order takeout. Chinese sound good to you?"

Gerard’s eyes lit up, he didn’t remember the last time he had a good Chinese meal. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, sounds good to me."

He smiled wide and they headed back out into the brisk Fall afternoon. Maybe this was the best day of his life after all...it was certainly turning out to be the most interesting.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting your shit and moving out should never be this hard!
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’m trying to write this regularly, but my brain doesn’t always comply with what I want to do, so sometimes you’ll get two chapters in a week, and other times you’ll get two in a month...but please bare with me cause I’m going to finish this fic, I’m NOT going to abandon it...so...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> …………………………

 

"I’ll just be a few minutes, you don’t need to come in."

In truth, Gerard didn’t want Frank to see how shitty his apartment was...he was ashamed of the rathole. Frank smiled warmly.

"You don’t need help carrying stuff?"

Gerard shook his head quickly.

"No thanks, I’ve not got that much. Just hang here and I’ll be back."

He headed as quickly up the steps as his ankle would let him, leaving Frank stood on the sidewalk next to his car. Frank chuckled, pulling gum from his pocket and sliding his shades onto his face as he looked up at the crumbling brickwork of the building...the sooner he got the boy out of there, the better.

Gerard hesitated before knocking on Mr. Crantz's door. He heard grumbled cursing and banging before the door was flung open.

"What do _you_ want? You already paid y' rent!"

"Yessir, I know. I’m leaving. I’m moving out."

Mr. Crantz sneered.

"Good, about time. Go whore yourself somewhere else. Drop y' key in my mail box when you go."

Then he stepped back behind his door and slammed the door in Gerard’s face. Gerard stood stunned for a minute, his heart thudding in his ears...did pervy Crantz really just say that?!  
After a minute, he shook himself and headed up to his shitty room...for the last time. Letting himself in, he shivered and quickly started gathering his few belongings, packing things away in his suitcase, an old backpack and a black garbage bag. He fetched the hidden money from beneath the lose floorboard and stuffed it into his jacket's inside pocket, then double checked that he had everything before leaving the dismal room, saying goodbye to the rats and cockroaches before shutting the door and heading back down the stairs. Mr. Crantz was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him, Gerard stopped on the second to last step, hugging his bags to himself nervously.

"Did I...forget something?"

He asked in a small voice. Mr. Crantz stepped closer to the stairs, his eyes raking over the redhead's slight form. Gerard swallowed back a whimper.

"I been thinkin' boy..."

Crantz took another step closer.

"I been puttin' up with you for months now with nothin' to show for it. Why don’t you come into my apartment and show me what a good little whore you can be, huh?"

Gerard swallowed, shaking his head and wishing he’d asked Frank to come in with him after all.

"N-no I..."

"Aww come on now, why not put that dirty mouth of yours to good use."

Mr. Crantz reached out for Gerard’s arm, grabbing hold of him just above his wrist and pulling sharply. Gerard squealed as he lost his balance and fell forward off the steps and straight into his creepy landlord's waiting arms, dropping his bags to the floor as he tried to brace himself.

"No! Get off me!"

"Shut up..."

Crantz hissed as he started to drag Gerard toward his apartment as the boy struggled desperately against his iron grip.

"...or I’ll give y' somethin' to cry for."

Suddenly the front door opened and Frank’s voice thundered around the entrance hall.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?..."

He took three big steps across the space and grabbed Crantz by the front of his dirty shirt, slamming him back against the nearest wall. Crantz let go of Gerard’s wrist as the back of his head struck the crumbling plaster. Frank got right up in his face, trying not to breathe in his foul odour.

"Well?..."

He lowered his voice so he sounded dark and dangerous. Gerard watched with wide eyes from where he’d backed up against the furthest wall, holding his bruised wrist protectively to his chest. He’d though Frank attractive before, but this side of him was fucking sexy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?...what makes you think you have any right to lay hands on him?"

"He’s..."

Crantz stuttered out, looking more terrified than Gerard had ever seen anyone look in real life. Frank raised an eyebrow, urging the older man to continue.

"He’s a whore."

Gerard’s eyes widened dramatically as indignation took over from his fear.

"I am not!..."

He exclaimed forcefully, stepping away from the wall but still keeping his distance.

"I’m an artist!"

"Yeah..."

Crantz chuckled once.

"A _porn_ artist, maybe."

Frank had had enough. 

"Shut the fuck up pervert, or I’m calling the cops on your fat ass..."

He turned his head toward Gerard, the anger slipping from his face to be replaced instantly with a soft smile.

"Why don’t you grab your bags and I’ll meet you outside sugar, Ok?"

Gerard took a deep breath, then let it out and nodded.

"Ok..."

He gathered his bags and headed outside, but paused in the doorway to look back.

"You’re...you’re not going to hurt him...right?"

Frank gave Gerard a warm, reassuring smile and shook his head.

"Course not sweetheart, I’m just going to have a few words with him about how to treat his tenants, and about my friend Greg over at the Health Department who would be very interested by this place, I’m sure."

He winked at Gerard and the boy felt his insides flip. Gerard swallowed and smiled, then nodded and walked outside, letting the door close behind him.

"You..."

Frank looked back as Crantz choked out the words.

"You don’t really know someone in the H-Health Department...do you?"

Frank gave a toothy grin that would make a shark think twice about arguing with him.

"Actually, I do. But I’m going to give you a chance. You have two weeks to get this place cleaned up and all the apartments up to code, or I’m going to persuade little Gerard to report you for attempted sexual assault...and I’m pretty sure he won’t be the only one who comes forward to get you locked up...am I right?..."

Crantz swallowed nervously, looking down at the tattooed fingers still fisted in the front of his shirt. He nodded slightly, then slumped as Frank released his hold and brushed down the front of the stained shirt like it would do any good.

"Good..."

Frank grinned, stepping back.

"We have an agreement. I’ll be seeing you Mr. Crantz. Don’t forget...two weeks..."

He turned and left, stepping out into the late afternoon chill. Gerard was sat on the bottom step with his bags around him, he looked up as Frank exited the building and came down to his level.

"You Ok sweetheart?...ready to go?"

Gerard nodded, accepting Frank’s offered hand and standing up. Frank grabbed most of Gerard’s bags despite the redhead's objections, and soon they were back in the warmth of the car and headed back to Frank’s huge house.

They had been driving in an odd silence for about ten minutes when Gerard finally spoke up, his voice small and delicate in the quietly rumbling car.

"I’m not, you know."

Frank raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road.

"Not what sugar?"

Gerard swallowed, staring down at his hands, fingers twisted together in his lap.

"I’m not what he said. I’m not a...a whore."

Frank looked over at him now, hearing the boy's voice crack slightly.

"I never thought you were darlin'."

He looked back at the road and silence fell again. They remained quiet for the rest of the short drive, then Frank helped Gerard inside with his bags and up to his room.

"Why don’t you get settled in and I’ll order that Chinese food, Ok?"

Gerard nodded and Frank smiled softly at him before turning away. Frank was just at the top of the stairs when Gerard spoke again.

"Frank?..."

Frank looked back, smiling and inclining his head, prompting the boy to continue. Gerard swallowed and walked over to him. He tiptoed and pressed a light kiss to Frank’s cheek before stepping back with a blush colouring his pale cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me again..."

He looked down at the ground.

"I’m glad you stopped him. I wouldn’t want my...my first time to be like that..."

Frank’s jaw dropped...surely not. 

"Thanks Frankie."

Gerard turned and limped quickly into his room and closed the door leaving Frank stood speechless on the landing. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting _that_.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets settled into his new home.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> I know I said I would try to update regularly, so please don’t hunt me down for being late with this...I updated, Ok?
> 
> Life is shit, but I’m getting there and TRYING to write...hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

 

Gerard knew that he wouldn’t be living here forever, but he could dream. His new room was warm and comfy and it didn’t smell of damp like his apartment had...and it was about as big. He had a large walk-in closet and a gorgeous ensuite bathroom with a deep roll-top bath he could imagine relaxing in for hours. He figured that if he was only going to be here for a couple of months, he was going to make the most of it. Before he could relax though, he decided to unpack...he was _not_ living out of his suitcase, backpack and garbage bag when he had a closet bigger than his old bathroom.

Opening his suitcase, he started to carefully take out his most prized possessions; his canvasses, paints, sketch pads, pencils, pens, inks and various other art supplies...and his laptop.

"I’ll have to ask Frank for the WiFi password."

He muttered to himself as he set the laptop on the dressing table and plugged it in to charge. He didn’t have any stands to put his finished canvasses on, but he noticed a couple of bland, hotel room style prints on the wall, so set about taking them down and replacing them with a picture he’d painted of Mikey a year or so back, and one of Mikey, their Grandma Elena and himself that he’d done from memory a month ago...it was his favourite. He smiled as he straightened the canvas on the wall.

"This is better than that nasty apartment, isn’t it Gammy..."

He often talked to the picture he’d had in his wallet, or this painting when he was alone.

"You’ll like it here I think. I think you’d like Frank too, he seems like a good man. Don’t worry though, I’m not gonna fall for him. I know he’s so totally out of my league and would never be interested in someone like me..."

He looked down, his voice dropping.

"I’m not getting my heart broken again, I promise."

He looked back up at the picture with a sad smile, kissed his fingertips then touched them lightly to his grandma's painted face, then turned to continue unpacking. 

It didn’t take very long to unpack and put his things into their new _temporary_ homes, he didn’t have that much stuff after all. His meagre wardrobe of everyday clothes took up just one drawer and half a rail, whereas his _other_ clothes filled three whole drawers and the other half of the rail, though after consideration, he decided to lay those items carefully in another drawer as well. He was a little nervous hanging any of his costumes on the rail in case they were seen. He didn’t know how Frank would react to them, but he thought it best not to take a chance.

Once his clothes were safely tucked away, he put the old backpack inside his suitcase, and that in the closet, and then the garbage bag that had split while he was unpacking it into the trash. He then pulled out his stash of money. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around thoughtfully.

"Where would no one look?"

He asked the empty room thoughtfully, he was used to having to hide his cash. Eventually he decided to put it in the inner pocket of his suitcase, and hope it would remain hidden. It wasn’t until nearly ten minutes later when he was laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling when he realised...

"No ones gonna take it!..."

He laughed, sitting up and shaking his head.

"Frank’s rich as fuck!"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, making him jump slightly. Taking a breath, he shuffled off of the bed and went to open the door...which he’d locked out of habit. As he opened the door, he saw Frank grinning at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think my ears are burning."

He chuckled, rubbing the top of his right ear between his thumb and index finger. Gerard tilted his head.

"Huh?"

Frank laughed.

"I heard you say my name...something about me being rich as fuck?"

Gerard’s eyes widened and his cheeks took on the bright hue of a ripe tomato.

"Sorry I..."

Frank stopped him quickly with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head.

"Don’t worry, and _never_ apologise for speaking the truth..."

He smirked, peering past Gerard into the empty room before looking back at the embarrassed boy.

"...even if you _are_ talking to yourself."

Gerard looked down at the floor, biting his lower lip.

"I...I kinda talk to Gammy when I’m alone..."

He looked up through his eyelashes hopefully.

"You don’t think I’m mad...do you?"

Frank shook his head, smiling warmly.

"Of course not sugar...I’ve been known to talk to inanimate objects on occasion, so you talking to your Grandma _certainly_ can't be considered mad."

Gerard smiled gratefully.

"Good. Um...was there something you need?...you knocked."

Frank chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I ordered the food. It should be here in a bit if you wanna come downstairs?...you can pick a movie for us to watch while we eat..

Gerard smiled wide as his stomach grumbled, he couldn’t wait for whatever tasty Chinese treats Frank had ordered...he hoped there were spring rolls.

"Ok..."

He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He had the urge to lock it, but knew there was no real need.

"Do you have Netflix?"

Frank nodded as they headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, but you might wanna check out my dvds first."

When they reached the lounge, Frank opened a set of white double doors that he hadn’t opened during Gerard’s tour...and Gerard gasped.

"Oh my God!...did you buy out Amazon or something?"

Behind the double doors was a room nearly as large as his new bedroom, with every wall lined in bookshelves, _filled_ with dvds. Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I’ve just been collecting since dvd was a thing..."

He took Gerard’s small hand in his and lead him into the room. Gerard’s cheeks pinked at the contact...and how well his hand fit in the older man's.

"Now, the room is laid out in genres..."

Frank pointed to each section as he listed them.

"Action adventure, horror, comedy, sci-fi, comic book adaptations..."

At that point, Gerard stopped him.

"I think I can find something in this section..."

He smiled happily.

"I love comics."

Frank grinned wide.

"Ok then, why don’t you take a look and I’ll get us some drinks ready for when dinner comes. Any requests?"

Gerard looked up from the shelves of dvds he’d wanted to see, but could never afford to.

"Oh err...a Coke please...if that’s ok?"

"Of course sugar. Ice?"

"Please."

Gerard nodded with a smile. Frank lifted Gerard’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's pale knuckles, his eyes locked with Gerard’s.

"Your wish is my command."

He winked, then let go of Gerard’s hand reluctantly and turned to leave for the kitchen. It was several moments before Gerard breathed, or blinked again. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered.

"I _will not_ fall for him!...I _will not_!"

Then he shook himself slightly and turned back to the rows of dvds.

*

Frank walked into his large chef designed kitchen, with its butcher's block island, it’s glass tiled backsplashes and sleek glossy black cabinets, and it’s top of the range appliances. The flooring, as it was throughout the house, was a dark stained hardwood and the whole room looked like it was straight out of a lifestyle magazine. It was the only room Frank had changed since he and Bob moved in six years ago...he thought it was about time he made some changes to the rest of the house, and Gerard was just the kick up the ass he’d needed to start. 

He walked a cabinet and took down two tall plain glasses, then crossed to the huge black fridge and activated the ice dispenser, three ice cubes clinking into first one glass, then the other. He set the glasses on the black solid granite counter top then retrieved two cold cans of Coke from the fridge. He opened the cans and poured one into each glass, then crushed the empty cans and put them into the recycling box before returning to the living room...and Gerard.

"I chose Captain America..."

Gerard held out the dvd case with a shy smile.

"Is that Ok?...I read online the other day that it’s the first Marvel movie you should watch to see them in chronological order and..."

He looked down, his voice dropping with an embarrassed note.

"...and I’ve only seen Ironman cause it was on tv at Christmas."

Frank set their drinks down on the coffee table and stepped over to Gerard, reaching up to touch the boy's chin lightly, lifting it with one fingertip to look in his wide, sad eyes. He smiled softly at him.

"Well that changes right now. You and I are going to watch every one of those Marvel movies, _in order_ , until we get up to date... _before_ you start work on the murals."

Gerard’s eyes widened like saucers.

"But, but you’re paying me to work, not watch movies."

He argued weakly. Frank chuckled..

"True, but I know a fellow comic book nerd when I see one, and it’s absolutely unacceptable that you haven’t seen every single one already. I simple cannot let that tragedy continue a day longer. So, are you going to stand there and argue with your boss, or are you going to sit down and let me start your education?...hmm?"

He hummed, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Gerard swallowed, was it wrong that Frank’s commanding voice made the younger man's cock jump in his panties? He licked his lips then nodded and sat down obediently.

"Yes sir."

He said, cheeks pink as he grabbed a cushion and stuffed it in his lap to cover the fact that his cock apparently had a mind of its own. Frank smirked, he was well aware of the effect he’d just had on the younger man, and he liked it...it was a very promising sign indeed. The doorbell rang and Frank looked toward the entrance way before looking back down at the clearly submissive boy with a grin.

"Food's here!..."

He cheered, gaining a small giggle from Gerard.

"Sit tight, I’ll be back in a second."

Gerard nodded, smiling softly as Frank turned and headed for the door. Gerard sighed heavily, frowning as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I’m trying Gammy, but I may not be able to keep that promise I made you earlier..."

He looked toward the hallway when he heard the front door close, then back up at the ceiling.

"I’ll keep you informed."

Just then, Frank walked in with two large take out bags that smelled amazing, and a huge grin on his face.

"Ok then, time to start the party."

Gerard giggled nervously...tonight was going to be a very _very_ long night.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime gets interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> I know these updates aren’t as close together as they once were, but I’m working on it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………

 

It was nearly three o’clock in the morning and they had just finished watching Ironman 2. Frank hadn't let Gerard skip the first Ironman, the second movie in the series, despite the fact that he’d seen it, so they were now four movies in. The next one was to be Thor, but Gerard was yawning now and wasn’t sure he could keep his eyes open for another two hours.

"You had enough for tonight sugar?"

Frank asked, smiling softly at the cute boy curled up in the corner of the couch, a cushion hugged to his chest. Gerard yawned again and nodded.

"Yeah, it’s been a long day. Can we pick this up tomorrow?...please?"

Frank chuckled fondly at the slight slur in the sleepy boy's voice.

"Of course we can. Do you want anything to drink before you go to sleep?...cocoa, or hot milk?"

"Oh err, no, thank you. I was going to ask though...could I get the WiFi password please?...I’ve been thinking about trying to sell some of my pictures online."

He’d already tried that and had no success, but it was better to say that than to say he needed the internet so he could jerk off for strangers. Frank saw straight through him. He didn’t let on.

"Sure sugar..."

Frank stood and walked over to a writing desk in front of the large picture window. He opened a drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen, then carefully jotted down the WiFi name and password before tearing off the page, returning the pad and pen to the drawer, and walking back over to the couch as Gerard stood to meet him. He held out the paper.

"Here. If you have any problems, just let me know and I’ll deal with it."

Gerard accepted the paper, shivering slightly as his fingers brushed the older man's for a moment longer than strictly necessary. He blushed, looking down at the paper.

"Th-thank you. I should get some sleep. I wanna take a look at the mural walls tomorrow and start drawing up rough plans."

Frank shook his head.

"U-uh. I said you’re going to get up to date on Marvel before you start work...and I meant it."

Gerard frowned slightly, huffing.

"I can sketch while I watch...I can multitask."

Frank smirked.

"I’m sure you can sugar, I’m not doubting your skills."

Gerard yawned again, trying to hide it behind his hand.

"Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow."

Frank smiled warmly.

"Of course honey. You go get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning."

Gerard smiled shyly at the nickname, nodding slightly.

"Ok. Good night Frank."

Gerard turned and headed out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

"G'night baby boy."

Frank murmured quietly, wishing he could be leading the boy to _his_ room for the night right now. Sighing heavily because he knew he needed to take this slow so he didn’t scare the boy, he set about locking up, before heading up to bed. As he quietly passed Gerard’s bedroom, he couldn’t help but pause, listening for any sign that the redhead was still awake...he was somewhat surprised by what he heard. 

"Hello my late night lovelies. I hope you’re all doing well?..."

Frank’s eyes widened...so much for the boy being tired.

"Now I know I don’t normally _cum_ online so late..."

Frank could practically hear the wink and cheeky look Gerard...no... _Party_ gave the camera. He smirked, continuing quickly to his room so he could watch the show. It took him less than a minute from the moment he entered his bedroom and closed the door, until he was sat naked on the bed with his laptop on and logged onto the website he’d discovered just last night...was it really only a day ago? He quickly located Party's feed and clicked the link, a moment later he was staring at that gorgeous red haired boy, already in just thigh high white socks with little bows on them...and shimmery pink lipgloss. He turned the sound on low and watched in awe as the boy slid one slick finger up inside himself, practically purring at the feeling.

"Why thank you Jeff, that feels s-so good."

Frank felt a little guilty knowing that the boy would likely die of embarrassment if he knew his new employer was seeing him like that...but he reminded himself that Gerard wouldn’t do it if he didn’t want people watching. He still felt like kind of a creeper as he squeezed a few drops of lube onto his palm before wrapping his fingers loosely around his already hard cock...but he wasn’t worried enough to stop.

"Tonight’s gonna be *uh* quite quick..."

Party gasped as he found his sweet spot. He knew he wasn’t going to be on for a long time tonight...just a good time.

"It’s late and I’m *ohh*...I’m already so c-close..."

He’d called the movie session partly because he was tired, but also partly because he was trying to hide his hard-on behind a cushion for the last couple of hours and it was getting rather uncomfortable. Damn Frank for being so gorgeous and dominant...even if he wasn’t trying to be at the time. Gerard hoped the older man hadn’t noticed his predicament.

Party looked at his laptop and the list of requests. So many. He wouldn’t even manage half tonight.

"Hi there Johnny, it’s been a w-while babe. You’d like me to do _what_ with my favourite purple dildo?...you’d like me to _fuck myself_ with it?!...well as you ask so v-very nicely."

Party pulled his finger out with a tiny whimper leaving his lips, then picked up the dildo in question...the one he had named "Frankie" just last night, and brought it up to his lips, softly kissing the tip. He turned heavily lidded eyes to the camera.

"I just need to get it nice and...wet."

He smirked before opening his mouth and taking the purple phallus in between his soft pink lips. He held eye contact with the camera as he slid the dildo in and out a couple of times, coating it liberally with his saliva, then for added effect, he deep throated it...he had spent hours practicing this and overcoming his gag reflex, and he knew it was time well spent when he received a sudden flood of messages from his viewers saying that they’d love him to deep throat _them_ like that.

Frank fought not to cum at the sight, and quickly reached over to type a message.

Party withdrew the dildo after a few moments, panting slightly as he caught his breath. He looked at the screen and immediately saw that his main benefactor from the previous show had sent him a generous gift, and all he’d asked was that Party have fun. He smiled and winked, then moved the saliva-slick dildo down to his waiting hole. It was one of his old regulars, Johnny, who had made the request for him to fuck himself with the toy, but in Party's mind, he was doing it for Frank...though whether that was Frank- his viewer with big bucks, or Frank- his hot new employer who was probably asleep just a few doors away, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

He slowly pushed the toy up inside himself, mewling and moaning quietly for his audience. Once it was all the way in, he sighed heavily and licked his lips.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Johnny..."

He _almost_ slipped and said "Frank".

"And for your donation toward my p-panty fund.”

Frank chuckled at that and sent another gift, along with a message that read...

**For your panties!**

Party saw the message and nearly broke character by laughing loudly...he held himself back though and simply gave the camera a wide grin. Then he refocused his attention on what his right hand was doing with that dildo. He started moving the toy slowly in and out, soon finding his sweet spot again and quickening his pace. He let his eyes slip shut as he worked himself toward ecstasy. 

Frank watched in awe. The boy was truly exquisite and Frank knew that he was never going to be able to let him go. 

Party could feel his orgasm coming up on him fast. He was panting and gasping, moaning and trembling as he worked his prostate with the toy...he wanted to cum untouched tonight, and he was very close to that goal. His hard and aching cock bounced against his stomach, leaking a heavy sticky pool of pre-cum in it’s wake. He was close...so, very...close.

With one final thrust of the toy against his sweet spot, Party came with a high pitched moan, his body shaking as he emptied all over himself...thoughts of Frank running through his mind unbidden. As he came down, he carefully withdrew the toy and placed it next to him on a towel, then turned sleepy and satisfied eyes toward his laptop.

"Well, _that_ was fun..."

He giggled slightly, his cheeks pink from his exertions.

"I look forward to doing it again real soon..."

He winked, leaning over to type a message and press send.

"Til next time, my lovelies."

He blew a kiss at the screen, then signed off.

Gerard sighed happily as he cleaned himself up and got ready for bed...he could shower tomorrow, it was way too late now. 

Frank had timed his strokes perfectly and had cum at the same time as the beautiful redhead. As he sat there in post-orgasmic bliss, he saw a personal message come up. He clicked on it.

**To Frank in Bellevile,**

**From Party Poison, also in Belleville.**

**Hi again. Thank you for your gifts tonight, you really are very generous. I hope you don’t mind that I’m messaging you, it’s just that you seem like a nice guy and you’ve not asked me to do anything too gross so...sorry, I’m rabbling. Thanks again. Hope to see you here again soon.**

**Yours, P.P**

**X**

Frank grinned to himself as he turned off his laptop and put it away before heading to the bathroom to clean up. So there was still no return address with the message, but now that didn’t matter. Now Frank knew that the beautiful boy with the sinful body was just down the hall...and eventually he knew that Gerard would be his. Smiling at the thought, Frank slipped back into bed and was soon slipping into his dreams...all filled with red hair, soft pink lips and pale, perfect skin.


End file.
